


Attachment

by Octosan



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: All I know is that I wanna put all the Kiyoterus in this but might not be limited to them, Not sure where it's going, Watch canon invalidate this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octosan/pseuds/Octosan
Summary: When you can't just view something as disposable.A series of shorts about moments of mercy, or maybe just selfishness, in the Evillious Chronicles.





	Attachment

Maybe it was loneliness. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was a sense of duty in him, instilled when he became a father himself. No matter how holy their mission may be, no matter how many generations had given their lives over to keep these secrets of the world safe, he couldn't include killing a child in that mission.

When the earthquake hit he'd been close by as always--for he never left the confines of the castle. He was thrown to the floor, along with quite a lot of the unstable and dangerous technology there, as the floor jumped and danced underneath his feet.

The room became unbearably hot, and for a moment he feared that he would lose the entire lab to the hot earth underneath them-that a wall would crack open and magma would pour into the room, melting everything--including, of course, him. But no such thing happened, although the room continued to shake violently.

When it was over, he lay curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself from the debris that clattered down from the shelves. Even the dust had flown through the air, making him cough hard as it settled. His body ached-he'd been clobbered only a few times in his life, but never by his own home. When the coughing was over, and he was sure that there were no fires blaring elsewhere in the room, he pulled himself back upright. It was time to assess the damage.

Only a few of the equipment in the lab turned out to be damaged. A black box with a glass front had cracks in the glass, a tear-drop shaped sculpture of glass and metal had been shattered, and some of the personal instruments didn't turn on anymore. But those weren't terribly important. Something else took his attention quickly. Little gasps and noises were coming from the back of the lab.

That was where the Freezis machine was located. He approached the machine, listening as the noises grew louder and more frequent. By the time he reached it, he had already noticed that one of the pods was broken and letting in the warm air. His heart sank, because he knew what that meant.

His mind had wrapped around his current situation a couple minutes before the crying started; a little baby, head covered in traces of brown hair, wailed and wailed in his broken prison. So quickly had he gone from being one of five motionless, doll-like creatures to something very real and warm.

They must never escape. They must never be unfrozen, they must never be allowed to go out into the world, just like any of the technology that existed here. That was what he'd been told by his grandfather before the old man passed on the position of protecting this place. He didn't know the consequences, exactly, but he knew what he would have to do with this child all the same.

But when he reached that little pink person, screaming from discomfort and hunger... he simply couldn't.

And foolishly he thought it would be good enough, that it would serve his purpose just the same, to raise it himself. He would never leave, he would never go out and effect the world, but he could live. He would be much like the elder Zorach himself. Imprisoned, but safe. Ignorant, but yet so knowledgeable about things no one else would be.

He thought that things could work out that way.

That child that he named Keel--that child of the Freezis Machine.

* * *

The child grew up quickly.

Though his eyes were bad he learned to read. Though he had few to talk to he learned to speak--English and old Leviantan, from what little Zorach could teach him of the latter. He learned how to help clean the machines, how to help transcribe the Leviantan manuals and textbooks, and how to maintain the other Freezis children in the working stasis machines. Most important for the soft and sentimental Zorach, Keel learned how to get around in the lab without getting himself hurt or killed by the strange, almost alien equipment.

He got along only a little with the Zorach's son, who had rushed in and found the baby with his father just minutes afterwards. At least the fights that they had when they were both old enough to argue weren't too bad. The elder Zorach could quickly get in and separate them if any arguments turned physical, anyway.

Fortunately the Zorach boy was allowed to come and go from the lab whenever he pleased, to live between his father and his mother, so there were long periods they spend apart to keep things cool between them. Although perhaps that was what made it tense whenever the boy came back. That he was allowed to leave and Keel was not.

Because unfortunately, as much as the Zorach wanted to make this laboratory a home for him, Keel began asking about the outside from the moment the door to the lab opened in his presence for the first time. And Zorach always told him no.

It made him anxious to tell him no all the time. From what he had been told about those children, the elder Zorach worried sometimes that Keel would start sabotaging the machines, hurting his son worse, or stealing things (not that he had anywhere he could actually take them if he did steal something from there.) Criminal acts against him for revenge.

Well, as sweet and as smart as Keel was, he was right to worry. Keel didn't like being told no, and made that clear enough.

And the elder Zorach told him no for the last time when the child was fourteen. But that time he didn't resort to vandalism or theft, and it didn't end in a shouting match or little fists beating at his arms and chest.

In fact, Keel was quite calm.

As his life bled out on the floor and he listened to Keel's footsteps fade up the steps to the surface... Zorach wondered if, had he done what needed to be done that day after the earthquake, he could have managed to live with himself till at least past this point.

They must never be allowed to go out into the world.

But one did.

What sort of life would Keel lead from then on? What sort of impact would he make on those unsuspecting humans, knowing what he did and being what he was?

The Zorach didn't know. And he was sure he never would now.

**Author's Note:**

> > > This is more or less me just putting down my writing doodles or plot bunnies I've had about this series. This first one's pretty short but the next one I have in mind probably will be longer.


End file.
